


You have been accepted into Gotham State University

by RogaZora



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gotham Rogues - Freeform, Other, and what they have to deal with, the life of Gotham's students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogaZora/pseuds/RogaZora
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post: ...the lives of university students studying/living in gotham. a house of teenagers as they deal with super-villain “attacks” and vigilante mayhem. riddler screws up all the school system so no one can submit their essays the day before the deadline. mr freeze has plunged a summer’s day into deep winter so everything has to be cancelled. fear toxin is accidentally smoked instead of weed..." (Full prompt-if you can call it that- in the Author's notes)OP wanted a comedy show, but my brain wouldn't stop thinking about it. So now this exists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing Tumblr and stumbled upon this genius post:  
> "a comedy show that follows the lives of university students studying/living in gotham. a house of teenagers as they deal with super-villain “attacks” and vigilante mayhem. riddler screws up all the school system so no one can submit their essays the day before the deadline. mr freeze has plunged a summer’s day into deep winter so everything has to be cancelled. fear toxin is accidentally smoked instead of weed. one of the housemates come home from a class to find their house overrun by wild plants and they’re just like “if you need me i’ll be in the library, unless that’s become the botanical gardens as well.” catwoman is like santa to poor students on christmas. vigilantes regularly crash through their windows but it’s too early in the morning to care and they don’t even get up off the couch. students stagger around campus drunk in batman costumes like all the time." (halbarry.tumblr.com. Web. 2016. Date Accessed: June 2017)
> 
> I'm not sure about setting up a link to the OP, because I'm not completely certain of AO3's stance on those... Anyway, full credit for the idea goes to tumlr user halbarry. Mine is only the story I've written below.

[fml I cant get through to the uni server HOW am I gonna send my paper??? Its due in 15]  
[idk. I told you to finish it a week ago. This stuff always happns]  
[I knooow. But I had that stupid bio project to do. Didn’t help that all the plants in gotham came alive]  
[they’re plants. They’re already alive]  
[U KNOW WHAT I MEANT]  
[I know. Hope that the servers come back on?]  
[yeah… fml & ty]  


_Maybe now I can get some peace_ \- you think to yourself as you sit down on the old couch in your dorm’s “lounge”. It was more of a small kitchen connected to a shared living quarter, really. The kitchen itself was just a tiny part of the room with a stove that only worked sometimes and a sink filled to the brim with unwashed dishes plus a few cabinets. In the middle of the joined room were the wooden dining table and six chairs around it, all of them having the appearance like they lost a war against termites. And lastly, the aforementioned couch placed against the wall and between the door leading to the exit hallway on the right and another hallway on the left, which leads to your rooms as well as a shared bathroom.  
Just for a moment you debated with yourself whether or not potentially hurting your back was worth it by lying down on the uneven thing.  
_Fuck it._  
The couch made the most unholy of noises as you threw your upper body onto what counted as its cushions, your legs still hanging off with your feet on the ground. You almost regretted doing so as the day’s exhaustion all but crushed you. At least you can rest a bit.

CRASH!  


_Huh?_  


“Riddle me this: What kind of kitten works for the Red Cross?”  


_I don’t give a sh%#._  


“Down the hall, third door on your right, box on the wall next to medicine cabinet.” You say and vaguely gesture with your right arm, before placing it over your eyes.  


“Much obliged.”  


You can hear him move down the hallway and open the bathroom door. Hopefully he hasn’t bled onto the carpet.  
_What kind of kitten…. Wow that riddle sucks. He must be having an off day._  
Moments later you hear him move out of the hall, across the room and finally out the window. Almost hesitantly, you peek from under your arm.  


“SON OF A- REALLY?!”  


Glass everywhere. With only you around to clean it up. And pay for the broken window most likely. But hey, at least the carpet’s bloodstain-free.


	2. Missing Flash Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Keep all your important files saved on more than one flash drive' they said. He probably should have listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain much editing or proof reading.  
> I honestly didn't think I'd write another short drabble for this idea, but hey. Inspiration struck, I guess.  
> Though it's really weird seeing a page's worth from a Word document barely filling up the screen on AO3 lol.

Hopefully this is where he’ll find his damn flash drive. It’s well past 6 pm so the hallways are deserted and this is the only class he had today, besides the one on the other side of the university. Although, chances are if there’s nobody in there the doors will be locked. Damn, hopefully not.

When this is over he will also have to put all his projects on more than just one flash drive. The smaller files can even be sent to his e-mail account and the rest on his other four flash drives. He really should have listened to his friends, honestly, but you learn best from your own mistakes, he supposes.

This is the room. Not locked, thankfully.

Opening the door he sees a darkened classroom, filled with large desks set in neat rows. Upon those desks are various forms of computer set-ups. Tablets, monitors- LED, LCD and what have you- headphones from a brand he doesn’t even recognise, but know he’d never afford, keyboards, etc. Basically, everything you’d ever need for a class on programming, digital designing and sound recording/editing.  
And in the far back of the room, with only a single monitor to illuminate him stood a figure. It’s a figure he’d recognize no matter what. Hell, those two points on his head were unmistakable, as is the cape – cowl?- which seemed to blend in with the darkness on the edge of the monitor’s light. It looks like he’s part of it. And even with the masked figure looking over his shoulder right at the poor student, he could still feel the glare being sent his way. _Walk away._

He could get the flash drive some other time.

_Ignore it._

He doesn’t have any pressing assignments to turn in. It can wait ‘till tomorrow.

_Nothing’s wrong._

Making his way down the hallway, he hopes that whatever’s happening at the university, won’t affect him- wasn’t there an incident with the Riddler a while back? And one with Poison Ivy before that?

_Keep walking. Nothing happened._

In any case, from this evening forward, he swears he’ll keep all his projects saved on more than one place. Now to get back to his dorm safely.


End file.
